World of Winx - Episode 209
A Hero Will Come is the ninth episode of the second season of World of Winx. Synopsis After a battle with Aisha's nemesis, the Winx reunite Matt and Wendy and go undercover to look for Peter Pan's sword in an art collector's home. Plot The battle between Sinka and Aisha continues to rage on and Sinka proves to have the advantage in the battle as Aisha is left trying to regain her composure while on the ground. Sinka continues to torment the rest of Winx by keeping them trapped within her tornadoes as they struggle to breathe and free themselves. Picking herself up from the ground, Aisha tries to launch more seawater at Sinka but Sinka simply absorbs both torrents of water and brandishes a menacing smile as she shows Aisha that her efforts are fruitless. She then transfers the energy she gained from Aisha's attack into her tornadoes to amplify the pain that the Winx are already struggling to endure and sends a powerful gust of wind in Aisha's direction. Aisha tries her best to stand firmly against the wind but it does not take long before she is eventually swept away and thrown into the fence behind her. Sinka approaches the fallen water fairy and tauntingly asks where all her power went as she prepares yet another attack. Aisha is barely able to dodge Sinka's torrent of water and is still unable to properly get back onto her feet. Sinka then asks Aisha if she is ready to end their "little game" and if she is truly trying to give up. As Aisha hears all of this, she thinks back to Tiger Lily advising her to think before acting and she begins to question why Sinka keeps going out of her way to taunt her. Peering back at her Nemesis, Aisha realizes that Sinka seems to be feeding on her force through the golden rings that adorn her forearms and stands back on her feet after formulating a plan. Sinka raises the Winx higher into the air as Aisha approaches her and quickly finds herself shocked when Aisha tells her that she knows why Sinka is so strong. She then shouts out to the Winx asking if they trust her and after they confirm that they do, she snaps her fingers, completely dispelling Sinka's tornadoes! Sinka quickly looks back at her gold rings and becomes even more distressed as she can do nothing but watch them lose their shine, signalling the loss of her collective powers. All the Winx land on their feet when they finally hit the ground except for Stella who lands flat on her stomach. Aisha reaches out to help her friend up while asking her if she is okay. Stella accepts Aisha's offer and dusts herself off as she warns Aisha that the next time she asks such a thing, she will respond by telling her that she does not trust her. The Winx all chuckle to themselves at Stella's display until they are interrupted by Sinka who demands to know what Aisha thinks she is doing. Aisha turns around but does not respond which prompts Sinka to demand that she attack her already. That is when Aisha reveals that she is already attacking Sinka and reveals that she figured out that her gold wristbands allow for her to feed off the energy of her attacks, so if she no longer launches attacks, Sinka is left without the power needed to sustain herself. Realizing her imminent demise, Sinka pleads for Aisha to stop but Aisha simply tells her that she does not feel like playing anymore. She and the Winx then watch on as Sinka's form collapses in on itself and explodes in a flash of bright blue light. With her Nemesis defeated, the Winx all rush at Aisha as Bloom embraces her friend, relieved that she made it out relatively unharmed. Aisha confesses that her mental fight with Sinka has left her utterly destroyed, almost like when she had to train Matt, and naturally they all laugh at her joke. Speaking of Matt, he is still fast asleep inside the Winxmobile dreaming about getting to watch the Winx perform on their world tour from backstage and he had not woken up one bit despite all the noise caused from Aisha's fight with her Nemesis. Aisha comments on how he is practically sleeping like a baby as Tecna laments over how everything around Matt looks like a tornado struck. Aisha then grabs hold of the starry blanket that had fallen to the floor and puts it away, but this upsets Tecna and prompts her to properly fold the blanket before putting it away in a nearby cabinet. Aisha and Musa giggle to themselves as Tecna proudly proclaims that the cabinet is where the blanket goes and Tecna wrestles with Matt over a pillow that he is not using shortly after. Tecna is successful in retrieving the pillow from Matt but knocked him to the floor in the process. Surprisingly, Matt still stays asleep as Tecna proudly fluffs up the pillow, claiming it to be "much better" now. Bloom then announces that now is the time to finally pay Wendy a visit and so Aisha conjures up a bucket of water directly over the still-sleeping Matt. Little do they know is that Tinkerbell and the Shaman have been watching the whole scene play out from the dark fairy queen's mirror and a sneer crosses Tinkerbell's face as if she found what she needed to launch her next attack. She looks over to the Shaman to ask if he saw "that" and when he shows confusion over what she is talking about, she rewinds what was recorded on her mirror to show him. The two of them watch the scene where Tecna folds the blanket and places it back in the cabinet after Aisha carelessly placed it on a nearby table unfold again and Tinkerbell explains to the Shaman that Tecna is a control freak, someone who needs to keep everything in proper order. By morning, the Winx return to Wendy Darling's house with Matt in tow and once inside, Wendy decides to take a little selfie with the six fairies so that she can place the picture in the orphanage's smile book, but before she can get too absorbed with that, Bloom taps her on the shoulder. She then claims that she and the Winx came with a surprise for Wendy and they all step away to reveal that Matt had been standing by her doorstep. Wendy finds herself taken aback by Matt now that he's all grown up and Matt happily hugs Wendy. She then steps back, still barely able to recognize the young man and asks how he feels being the driver to some of the greatest popstars in the world, to which Matt claims to actually being their manager; something that immediately puts Aisha on edge. Bloom clarifies that they returned to Wendy's home in search of an item that Matt's father, Peter Pan, once owned. Wendy quickly recites a phrase written in Peter's last letter to herself and looks back at Matt to tell him that he looks just like his father. She walks over to her desk as Matt sit himself down across from her and the Winx follow suit. Once seated, Matt reveals that they are looking for Peter Pan's sword and to keep things brief, Bloom simply states that the whole of the World of Dreams will fall to ruin if they do not find it. Matt tries to boast about being the hero destined to save the World of Dreams but he falls backwards to the floor after trying to lean on his chair. He tries to laugh it off as Wendy playfully asks if Matt really is the hero the World of Dreams needs as he used to be such a skittish child who would fear his own shadow. Matt finally stands back up and places the chair back where it was before smiling back at Bloom. Seeing this causes Wendy to realize that the reasons behind Matt becoming a hero are just part of another long story, so she gets up from her seat and leads Matt and the Winx to Peter's old room. When the group finds themselves in Peter Pan's old room, Matt quickly remembers also living there in his youth. He and the Winx search around the room but find nothing but old toys and they all are quick to express their frustration over being unable to find the sword or, at the very least, a clue that would lead them to it. Seeing how down his new friends are, Matt decides to twirl the small wooden model boat at the top of his index finger as he tells them to chin up since he is the chosen one. In classic Matt fashion, the model boat falls from his grasp and snaps in half after crashing onto the floor. Wendy enters the room after hearing the crash but is not upset or angry. Instead, she tells Matt and the Winx about how Peter would play with his model gallion for hours, recreating his countless battles against the dastardly Captain Hook. Matt picks up the broken model gallion and nervously proposes that they get some glue to fix it up but he is interrupted when a small blue book slides out from inside one of the halves. Wendy picks up this book and is surprised to see that it is a book of Peter's old notes as she thought that it disappeared along with him. Matt and the Winx gather around Wendy as she skims through the old notebook until they come across a page with a drawing of a neighborhood. Matt takes the book and realizes that one of the houses is drawn in a way that could only be done by someone who could fly directly above the house. Wendy also soon realizes that the map is one of the neighborhood here she grew up. Remembering the phrase from his father's last letter, Matt brings out the note and the kaleidoscope as if he had just picked up something important. It does not take long for Matt to find what he was looking for and he approaches the group with the old notebook as he asks if the phrase "the second to your right" was not solely talking about the star that led him to the woman he fell in love with. Bloom asks if it could mean anything else to which Matt reveals that it could also be talking about the location of the sword's hiding place! Taking another look at the map, Wendy begins to believe Matt's train of thought and confirms the more detailed house on the map to be her childhood home as Peter used to pay her visits from time to time. Matt becomes ecstatic over finally uncovering the true meaning behind the mysterious phrase and Wendy reveals that she heard rumors of a strange art collector living in her old home now. Bloom claims that they should check out the place but do so while disguised as fellow art collectors, and this naturally prompts Stella to pull out her trusty portable sewing machine, SuperSue. A short while later, Matt and the Winx arrive at the art collector's house and are met by a tired-looking butler after ringing the doorbell. Stella immediately steps up and tries to fake a British accent as she also tries to engage in casual conversation. She fails spectacularly but despite the Winx's silent protests, Stella continues and makes up an excuse that she and her friends were contacted by the master of the house concerning some vases. The butler asks if she is talking about the ritual urns but Matt quickly becomes impatient and tells his "assistants" to leave with him. He scoffs the butler for suspecting that they came to talk about art pieces left on stoops and calls off the deal, claiming that they can look for priceless art pieces for their collection elsewhere. The butler quickly calls for Matt to wait and apologizes for not realizing that they were also art collectors. This naturally ticks Stella off as she thought it was obvious given how they look and so the butler tells them that he will notify his young master Sebastian of their arrival and desire to meet with him. Once inside, Matt and the Winx take a quick look around the large foyer as Bloom praises Matt on his quick thinking. They are then notified that Sebastian is ready to speak with them by the butler and are led down another room where they come face to face with the eccentric young art collector. He politely greets the group and shakes Matt's hand as claims that his butler, Godfred, told him about them being fellow art collectors. Matt greets Sebastian in return, introducing himself as "Mac Matt-Mac" and the Winx as his assistants, something that greatly gets on Aisha's nerves. Sebastian then nudges Stella and tells her that she was right about the vases as one should never show off their things. As he walks off to another part of the room, Stella gives a small victory sign to Matt and the girls since her spectacular slip-up from earlier ended up paying off somehow. Sebastian throws himself on one of the couches in the room and guesses that Matt and his assistants came by to peruse his various art pieces. Matt sits himself down on the couch across from Sebastian and tells him that he enjoys collecting various swords in particular as the Winx (excluding Tecna) look around the room for any clues. The two young men eventually come to an agreement as Sebastian shows Matt in the direction of his collection hall, however, he insists that Matt's assistants stay outside as he only allows for a maximum of three people to enter the hall. The Winx reluctantly allow for Matt to enter Sebastian's collection hall with Stella by his side as the rest of them wait outside in the main foyer. Aisha sits herself down on one of the staircases and threatens to blow up if someone refers to them as "Matt's assistants" one more time. Bloom simply dismisses Aisha's compliant as she believes this to be the chance that they have been waiting for. As they begin their search, Sebastian shows Matt and Stella around his collection hall while asking various questions concerning the artists behind some of his collections. The goofy duo manages to answer Sebastian's questions and make a few comments of their own without arousing suspicion, even when Matt mistakes one of Sebastian's teacups to be a valuable art piece. Back in the main foyer, the Winx take a quick look around but are unable to find the Barrie Sword or any major clues pointing towards it. During their search, Tecna finds herself getting strange feelings from a large mirror but before she can touch it, Godfred warns for them not to touch any of Sebastian's prized pieces as he forbids people from touching them. The girls are momentarily surprised by the sight of Godfred on the stairwell dusting a few other paintings and Bloom sheepishly tells the butler that she is sure that such valuable art pieces require heavy maintenance. Godfred then tells Bloom that Sebastian requires that his pieces be properly dusted every two days and Bloom comments over how long it must take doing such a thing. Godfred clarifies that it takes exactly 5 hours 42 minutes and 28 seconds before leaving for another part of the villa to continue his work. With Godfred gone, Tecna tells the Winx that she wants to try checking something and begins to focus her powers. When Bloom asks what she is trying to do, she reveals that she is going to use her special Onyrix Power, her Logical Vision, to check if there are any hidden secrets within the foyer. With a quick scan of the room with her enhanced eyesight, Tecna finds that everything within the foyer is clean except for the large mirror and the painting next to it; both of which are either covered in or contain dust. She then approaches the small painting, places her hand on it and, upon touching its edge, moves it aside when she realizes that there is something hidden behind it. Once she moves the painting, she and the Winx are intrigued to find a dusty control panel under the painting; one that looks like it had not been used in years. Bloom suspects that this control panel or keyboard may be connected to the mirror and that the mirror itself may be hiding some kind of passage behind it, however, in that moment, Sebastian, Matt and Stella step out of the collection hall. Sebastian asks if any of his pieces suited Matt's tastes and if he would like to make him an offer, however, he is quickly distracted by the sight of the rest of the Winx who are all standing just in front of the mirror smiling. Seeing this prompts Matt to apologize for wasting Sebastian's time as he does not have any offers to make, but before he can leave, Tecna cuts in to tell him that, as his most trusted assistants, she and the Winx believe that he would be very interested in the mirror behind them. Sebastian becomes a bit nervous about this sudden change in direction and tells the group that the mirror is nothing more than an old family relic with no real value. Tecna then apologizes and clarifies that she was talking about what the mirror hides, not the mirror itself, but this only leaves Sebastian confused. As she approaches Sebastian, Tecna insists that every true art collector always has a hidden section where he hides his best pieces and winks at Matt, who quickly picks up on her signal and insists that he taught her everything she knows. Sebastian chuckles to himself, claiming that he now knows that he is dealing with true professionals, and approaches the painting next to the mirror. Matt lets out a cheer before asking if this means he will let them into his secret collection and Sebastian confirms this, but only on one condition: that they help him evaluate everything that is contained within it. After entering a passcode onto the keyboard behind the painting, Sebastian reveals that there lies an old trunk that belonged to the former residents of his villa down there and Tecna whispers to Matt that the Sword may very well be inside this trunk. Suddenly, Matt experiences a short vision of a sword's hilt sticking out of a large trunk and informs Tecna of this, even going on to start believing that he may have some sort of magical bond with the Sword. He and Tecna are quickly cut off by Sebastian who wishes to know if they have a deal to which Matt hastily accepts. Pressing a button on the keyboard, Sebastian lifts the glass of the mirror upwards and reveals a lift just inside it. Before they can do anything though, Sebastian tells them that the lift is not very spacious so not all of them can fit, so Matt proposes that his assistants go down to the vault to see if they have what it takes. Aisha naturally becomes enraged with such a claim and stomps over to Matt, ready to beat him, but she is stopped by Bloom, who steps out in between her and Matt. She then pushes a frustrated Aisha into the lift as she tells the rest of the Winx to go down into the vault. Though confused by Aisha's display, Sebastian accepts Matt's proposal and tells him that they will be able to keep track of them through the small monitor just above the keys. Once they are all inside, the Winx descend into Sebastian's secret art vault and quickly find themselves within it. Stella marvels at the pieces and tries to step out to get a closer look only to be stopped by Sebastian's voice coming from a monitor within the lift. It turns out that he still needs to deactivate the security systems and so Tecna whips out her Winxwatch to scan the vault in front of them. Just like Sebastian said, there are a multitude of infrared lasers active throughout the vault but it does not take long for Sebastian to shut them off. He and Matt continue to watch as the Winx now scour the secret vault. It is then that Sebastian reveals that the monitor is connected to every camera within the villa and through this keyboard, he can freely control every room. Meanwhile, the Winx find themselves in awe of Sebastian's secret collection as Aisha even comments on how it feels like they are inside a museum. They continue perusing the collection as Sebastian and Matt monitor them from the main foyer, however, the monitor's footage suddenly becomes filled with static like someone or something is interfering with it. Sebastian tries to fix the issue but things quickly take a harsh turn when the door to the vault slams shut and the lights start to flicker. He becomes frantic but tries to keep his cool so that he can regain control over the situation. When Matt asks what happens, Sebastian explains that the door to the vault slammed shut and due to this, the security system will automatically reactivate even with the Winx still inside! The Winx can do nothing but watch as the lights finally switch off and the art pieces become blocked out by metal curtains. Bloom advises for the girls to be on guard and the six fairies quickly get suited up to prepare for any sneak attacks. Back in the main foyer, Sebastian quickly becomes more and more visibly panicked as this has never happened before and frantically tries to get the Winx out of the vault before they end up seriously hurt. However, unbeknownst to him, the Winx are capable of dodging the security lasers. They all manage to dodge incoming lasers but only by the skin of their teeth, so Tecna notifies Stella to use her powers against the lasers. Stella nods in agreement and stretches her arms out to focus all the lasers at her. Using her magic over light, Stella takes control of the laser beams and redirects all of them at the security machines, destroying them all. Unfortunately, the Winx have no time to rest as once the security machines have been disposed of, a maniacal laugh rings out from somewhere else in the vault. Tecna demands for the one behind the voice to show themselves only for a vent just above them to open and let out a strange foam that seems to keep their feet in place! Using her Winxwatch, Tecna finds out that the foam being released is a strange kind of paralysing foam and hearing this prompts Aisha into punching the foam to send it back up the vent it came from. Now freed, Aisha reminds the girls that her powers over fluids came also come in handy when it comes to foam, but they are interrupted by that maniacal laugh. As the six fairies prepare for another surprise, Sebastian manages to reactivate the vault's lights but does not stop there. Matt asks Sebastian what would happen if they are unable to get the girls out of the vault as Sebastian continues pressing keys and Sebastian reveals that if he cannot get them out, then Matt may never see them again in one piece. Back inside the vault, a sparkling blue gas begins to fill it from several vents. Using her Winxwatch a third time, Tecna tells the girls that the gas is a cryogenic one, but the girls are still left at a loss of what to do. Unable to resist the gas for much longer, Tecna demands for the person behind this to show themselves and is surprised to see a robotic woman appear before her. This woman then zips behind Tecna at incredible speeds and playfully begins to disappear and reappear somewhere else nearby upon seeing Tecna's frightened expression. As Tecna tries to regain her composure, she also tries to keep the Winx from succumbing to the cold. Major Events *Aisha defeats Sinka after finding her weakness. *Matt and the Winx visit Wendy Darling in search of the Barrie Sword. *Matt and the girls look through Peter Pan's old room in Wendy's home and find his old book of notes. *The Winx and Matt are led to Wendy's childhood home, which is now owned by a bizarre art collector, for the Barrie Sword. *Matt and Stella keep Sebastian busy in her private collection, while the rest of the Winx search other parts of his mansion. *Thanks to Tecna's new Onyrix powers, the Winx find a secret within the mansion and, with Sebastian's permission, peruse his secret collection to search for the Sword. *The Winx are ambushed by Virus while in Sebastian's secret collection. Debuts Characters *Sebastian *Godfred *Virus Locations *Sebastian's Villa Characters Major Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Aisha **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Flora Minor Characters *Allies **Matt Barrie *Enemies **Nemeses ***Sinka ***Virus **Tinkerbell **The Shaman *Humans **Wendy Darling **Sebastian **Godfred *Human **Peter Pan (mentioned) Spells Used *Logical Vision - Used by Tecna to further inspect the central room of Sebastian's mansion for any hidden secrets. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Insert Songs *Hey Hey Winx *Get Ready for the Show Script *3Beep Trivia *One of Bloom’s findings in Wendy’s home is a recolored Willblade from Huntik. Mistakes None. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:3Beep Category:Season 2 Episodes (World of Winx)